Waiting for a Bus
The Author of this Story is Anonymous/Unknown. This is the sixty-ninth CreepyPasta that was narrated by DaveTheUseless. It's said that if you relax your mind enough, you take in your surroundings much better. You can see the wildlife, detail, and beauty of the world around you. But there is a darker side to this ability. People who have the ability to be mediums learn about this skill while zoning out. They notice the whole spiritual world around them, some freak out at the sight of all of the lost spirits. If they zone out at a bus stop, supposedly, odd things happen. They notice that many spirits roam that area, which appears to have a certain importance to them. But the viewer suffers odd afflictions for doing so. People report having cold sweats, dizziness, vomiting, and speech impairment, people even went missing at these bus stops, no one even reports seeing them the day before. I made a mistake of relaxing at a bus stop one morning. I live on a college campus; the bus is the source of transportation I have. I remember sitting at the bus stop, relaxing my mind and losing focus on everything that was going on in my mind. While I relaxed, I noticed translucent figures in the corner of my eyes. I shrugged it off as my mind playing tricks on me. When the figures started to appear in front of me, I began to lose my mind. Frozen in fear, I couldn't move or speak, I was forced to watch the spirits go on with their daily “lives”. The bus stopped in front of me and the spirits disappeared. Sweaty and shaking, I entered the bus. The bus driver looked at me and said, “You alright? You look like you're ill.” “I'm fine,” I assured him. The bus continued on as I took my seat. I was flabbergasted, scared shitless. I couldn't speak for the whole day. My friends told me I was acting weird and that I was isolating myself. If I told them the reason why, they would have laughed in my face. Every day I go to that bus stop, I get a little more courage to try again. Every time I tried I had the same results. As I progressively did the same ritual, I noticed a man in a suit (he also wore a fedora), he stared at me the whole time, and my courage diminished. I did not touch that bus stop for a while. I woke up one morning to notice that my roommates were gone. The whole campus was empty. I decided to man up and go to that bus stop one more time. I walked over to the bus stop, that was across the street. As I crossed the street, I noticed a man sitting there. He looked well dressed and was reading a news paper. What really made me stop in my tracks was the scythe that laid in his lap. I stared at the man for a while. He sat there and cleared his throat. He spoke up, and spoke in a grim, mature voice. “I've been waiting,” he said grimly. “For what, a bus?” I replied. “No, I've been waiting for someone special, a college boy,” he put down his paper to reveal his face. I noticed that he didn't have eyes, just black voids. He stared me down. “I've been waiting for you,” he spoke in a gravely tone. He looked down at his watch and stood up holding the scythe in his other hand. Before I had time to run away, a loud bang could be heard. There was also the sound of snapping and crunching. Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:Creepypastas narrated by DaveTheUseless